


Embarrass Yourself

by GsSecretPornStash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M, Humiliation, Kinky, Master/Servant, Oral, Ownership, PWP, Punishment, Reader Insert, Smut, Spanking, Teen Pregnancy, Watersports, reader porn, super kinky aah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in the Malfoy Manor wasn't all that bad, but when you unexpectedly get pregnant, what will happen?</p>
<p>Malfoy x Reader, requested by Alanna Kale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrass Yourself

The glowing words hovering in the air before you left no doubt. There was no fallibility like with the muggle tests--no, the charm worked, and the evidence was right there, written in pink letters in front of the bathroom mirror. You could see your own face, drained of color, in the mirror behind it. You were pregnant.

You were probably only a few weeks along, but still, even in the wizarding world teenage pregnancy was definitely frowned upon. Your situation in particular was more complicated than most, and would likely cause more stir among outsiders as well.

You came from a family of servants, born into the profession when your mother was working for a prestigious family in Southern Europe. When she left a house or an estate, you went with her--until you were old enough to work yourself, of course. Then, you were stationed at the Malfoy Manor, where you had worked ever since.

You did a lot of cleaning, and you were fine with it, really; It was what you had been brought up doing. You were comfortable mopping the grand marble floors, dusting the books in the expansive library, making the expensive, silky beds. Even trying to clean stubborn grits of floo powder out of the bricks by the fireplace wasn't too bad. The thing is, that wasn't all that was expected of you.

It wasn't uncommon for servants to do sex work as well as domestic work.

And that was what brought you there, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, fearing what would inevitably come next.

The door to the office of the master of the house was solid when you knocked on it and heavy when you pushed it open hesitantly.

"I don't remember summoning you," Malfoy greeted you, his voice bored and cold and drawling as usual.

"I-I have something to tell you, sir," you said, fighting to keep the stutter out of your voice.

At this his cool eyes flicked upwards from the papers he was reading to regard you, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly before his expression became impassive again and he returned to his papers, sighing.

So, he was in a good mood today. You prayed that would work in your favor for what was coming next, but deep inside you knew that his high spirits would not last for much longer.

"Go on," he said tonelessly.

"Well, erm, you see, it's how, you know that, we, as, uh, our relationship..." you rambled hopelessly.

Malfoy set his papers down on his desk with a snap and his face tightened.

"Spit it out," he said, cold irritation or anger leaking into his voice, and you took a quick breath.

"I'm pregnant," you blurted. There was a moment, a fraction of a second, where nothing happened, and no one moved--but then you saw something change in his eyes and suddenly you had your back against the wall and an arm pressing into your neck.

"What did you just say?" Malfoy spat at you, his other hand pressing into your hip to stop your flailing legs.

Between desperate breaths you gasped out, "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm sorry."

"You whore! You haven't been using the spells? The charms? The potions? A fucking muggle could have prevented this!"

"I'm sorry!" you gasped again, unable to breathe well enough to get a proper excuse out. Your hands scrabbled in vain at his arm, trying to gain room to breathe, but he only tightened his grip.

"Or is there someone else?" he snarled, something dangerous flashing in his eyes.

You couldn't shake your head fast enough, whimpering, "No, no one else!"

At that he released you suddenly and you crumpled to your knees. He paced across the room away from you, regaining his composure and brushing back a stray piece of blond hair that had fallen into his eyes. When he directed those eyes back at you, they were once again cool, but not void of anger. They held intention, and you had to bite down a gasp.

"You know how this works," he said shortly, "Go."

You scrambled up and away, nodding and rushing to do as he asked.

You couldn't imagine that something as big as this would warrant only your usual punishment, spanking, but you did as he commanded anyways, heading up to the bedroom and bending over the bed with shaky legs.

After what seemed like hours but what must have been only moments, you heard the sound of Malfoy’s solid footsteps approaching the room until they were muffled by the thick carpet inside. You whimpered quietly when you felt his strong hands grip your ass, fingers kneading and pulling your cheeks apart and squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. His hands left you and before you had time to collect yourself one hand came down quick as lightning onto you and the force rocked you forward. You gasped at the sudden sting.

“Ungrateful whore,” Malfoy said, spanking you twice more on each cheek.

“I’m sorry,” you gasped, voice broken and wavering.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked. He sounded as if he was forcing his voice to sound calm but it was betrayed by an undertone of anger that made his next words come out sounding strangled.

“Count,” he commanded, “Start at one.”

“One,” you said when he smacked you again, on the side of your ass this time.

“Ah! Two,” you gasped. He had just caught the more sensitive skin right where the top of your thigh met your ass.

You fought to keep your voice clear as he continued, 10, 20, 30 more times, you couldn’t remember, until he finally stopped.

“You’re bright red, baby,” Malfoy murmured, tracing a finger along the curve of your ass. Your breaths were shaking and you shifted your feet, waiting for his next move, hoping against hope that this would be the last of his punishment.

Your wishes seemed to come true when he flipped you over and met your lips with his. He easily moved you up the bed and leaned over you, surging forward and capturing your mouth again, pushing his tongue inside. His hands gripped your hips and he pressed his weight into you. In one concise moment, he dug his fingers into your flesh and bit your lips and you realized that you were sorely mistaken for assuming your punishment was over.

“Irresponsible bitch,” he whispered against your lips, biting you again, “Who do you think you are?”

“Yours, yours,” you whispered in response, hoping to placate him, but he only bit you again. You tasted more than felt your lip open, metallic taste flooding your mouth.

Malfoy lifted himself up off of you slightly and even in the semi-darkness of the bedroom you could see a flash of red against his teeth before he licked it off, smirking at you.

“You did this,” he said, and some of his long blond hair fell into your eyes, “Pathetic. Attention-seeking,” he practically snarled.

“Since you seem so intent to embarrass my name, to embarrass yourself,” he whispered almost tauntingly, pushing you into a sitting position, “Go right ahead.”

There was a look of expectation on his face that you didn’t quite understand. You felt pinned to the headboard by his gaze and in the back of the mind you made a stunned acknowledgement that he no longer seemed to need physical means to control you. You opened your mouth but then froze, unsure if you were allowed to speak, but you really had no idea what to do at that moment.

He rose an eyebrow at you, his normally cool eyes glazing over with something darker.

“You belong to me, girl, and this little attempt to disobey, to grab attention, to _embarrass_ yourself, does not change that,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper, “You are in my control. All of you is in my control. Embarrass yourself.”

At those last two words his voice dropped into a true whisper, gravelly and dark, and he pressed a hand into your abdomen. The pressure was firm and constant and suddenly you understood. He wanted you to wet yourself for him.

At first you weren’t sure if you could do it, if you had consumed enough liquids to muster it, but it wasn’t like he had given you much choice, and with the way his hand was pressing into your bladder you soon reevaluated. He slid his other hand up your leg, pushing your skirt up and bunching it around your waist so that he had a clear view of your panties. He simultaneously brushed his fingers over your heat above your panties and pushed his other hand harder into your bladder and you whimpered as you felt a bit of pee leak out of you.

“There we go,” Malfoy said, eyes trained on the small wet spot forming on your panties, “So powerless to me, so subservient. Your body is mine, slut, truly.”

He rubbed at your clit through your panties and it felt slick from both your pee and your arousal.

“Let go,” he whispered, pressing his hand forcefully into your belly and with a little sob you did as he demanded.

The release had never felt so good and so bad at the same time. You had never before paid much attention to the actual sensation of pee leaving you, but in this moment you couldn’t help but savor the feeling. Pee streamed out of you and completely soaked your panties, reaching Malfoy’s fingers still on you just touching you lightly, and it formed a puddle on the sheets between your spread legs. You felt so unbelievably exposed, humiliated, submissive. You couldn’t move to cover yourself or move to a less exposed position. You were spread open for his eyes.

“Filthy girl,” Malfoy whispered to you, his voice a mixture of disgust, awe, and arousal.

You couldn’t fight the moan that escaped you as you felt the last couple of drops trickle out of you. You were his, you were so undeniably his. You had lost even the control over this most basic function, and you were nothing left but his.

Your attention returned to Malfoy when you felt both his hands stroking your hips. He pulled off your panties, leaving you feeling vulnerable and sticky, and when he twisted and squeezed the panties a new stream of pee that the fabric had absorbed dripped down onto your bare skin.

He lowered himself down and pressed his nose just above your glistening heat, inhaling deeply, breathing you in. His fingers kneaded and pinched at the bruised skin of the sides of your ass.

You had to throw your arm up to your mouth and bite to avoid cursing when you felt his lips and tongue on your folds, lapping at you, pressing on your clit and moving to lick inside of you. You squirmed helplessly around him as he buried his head between your legs, licking relentlessly. You felt very oversensitive even though you hadn’t even come yet.

Suddenly Malfoy moved his mouth to the side and bit the inside of your thigh hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Don’t come,” he said, and you wanted to plead for him to continue as he moved back and away from you but you weren’t stupid and you kept silent.

He pushed you down until you were lying down in your own wet spot and leaned in to meet your lips again. You could taste yourself and you moaned into his mouth. He kissed you rough and fast, enough to reopen the cut on your lower lip, and you felt him begin to grind down on you. You wanted to grab his hips and encourage him to grind more but you kept your arms limp by your sides.

After an indeterminate period of making out he broke the kiss and moved up your body until he was straddling your shoulders with his knees. He unzipped his pants with dexterous fingers and shoved them down his thighs until he could grasp his cock, hard and throbbing right over your face.

“You can’t get fucking pregnant if I fuck your mouth, can you, bitch?” He asked, his anger suddenly resurging, and you didn’t have time to open your mouth obediently before he grasped your jaw in his hand and forced it open himself.

His cock was thick and heavy in your mouth and you wasted no time before beginning to suck in earnest, relaxing your throat as much as possible and rubbing your tongue on the underside of his dick. His thrusts were consistent and rough. He was angry with you, and you could tell you would have trouble talking the next day because of it.

He pressed his hands to the side of your face, feeling his cock move in and out of your mouth through your cheeks. It was long after you felt your jaw start to ache from keeping it open and your cheeks grow numb when he came, filling you with his warm seed. Unable to swallow all of it, some of it dribbled down your chin when he pulled out.

Without pausing Malfoy moved down the bed and pushed two of his fingers inside of you, not fucking around as he thrust them in and out of you steadily and rubbed another finger on your clit.

“Come,” he murmured, sounding almost absent despite the way that his eyes were focused intently on his long fingers disappearing inside of you.

Without waiting another moment you clenched around him and came, soaking his hand for the second time. Your legs twitched as he fucked you through your orgasm. He removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, tasting them.

He pulled up his trousers and zipped them up, smoothing down his hair. He traced the curves of your body softly, petting your sides and hair, and he leaned down to press a closed-mouth kiss to your lips.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered weakly, voice hoarse and throat used.

Malfoy shook his head, smirking slowly.

“You haven’t quite ruined everything, girl. You know I just adore getting you scared, watching you squirm, and punishment’s punishment.”

As you came down from your post-orgasm glow you felt yourself begin to grow worried again. True, he’d punished you, but that didn’t mean that everything was all fixed. What did this mean for the future? Would word get out? Would he fire you?

“We’ll go to St. Mungo’s in the morning and get this sorted out,” he murmured, and kissed you once more before standing up and away from the bed. He faced the mirror in the corner of the room, straightening himself out.

“Now,” he said curtly, “we both have work to do, but seeing as to your current state--” he appraised you in the mirror with a raised eyebrow, “--I think you might take the afternoon off. Get yourself cleaned up within the hour and return to your quarters. I’ll see you at dinner.”

With that, he smirked at you once more in the mirror and left the room. You could hear his footsteps clicking away down the hallway.

You breathed evenly, mind slowly calming down. Looking around you, you realized that while he had said you should have the afternoon off, someone definitely needed to change the bedclothes. Feeling the soreness in your throat and the sensitivity between your legs when you sat up, you decided that you didn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, and/or any requests! I will write pretty much anything!


End file.
